Let me in
by PetiteFarceuse
Summary: Os triple ! Mon OC est Sam Austin, la fille aînée de Steve Austin ! ENJOYYY and don't forget to review ! ;)


Etre la fille aînée de Steve Austin n'est pas chose facile tous les jours. Mais quand il s'agit de sortir à la fois avec un grand brun, musclé à souhait et beau à mourir, et une femme renversante, aux courbes incroyables et aux traits divins, là, c'est autre chose.

Nous sommes en pleine semaine, après un show, et la seule envie que j'ai est celle de prendre une douche. Alors pourquoi pas en bonne compagnie?

 _Sammy? T'es où?_

 _Là, Pat, je suis là !_

Trish Stratus, collègue de travail, mais aussi la femme pour qui j'ai craqué dans la compagnie. Étrangement, mon petit ami l'a accepté. Allez savoir pourquoi, étant donné que même dans la vraie vie, il la déteste. Sûrement le fait que deux femmes aussi... belles sont un plaisir à regarder.

 _Te voilà, ma puce._

Sans prendre attention, elle me donnait un baiser des plus langoureux possibles, me gardant à sa taille quelques secondes.

 _En quel honneur?_

 _Celui que goûter ces lèvres exquises sont un paradis pour moi._

 _Hmm... mais les tiennes sont encore plus exquises._

 _Tu m'en vois ravie, bébé. Tu es toute seule_ _?_

 _Comme tu peux le voir._

 _Une douche en bonne compagnie, ça te dit? Je suis trempée de sueur..._

Rien qu'à sa façon lubrique de me parler ainsi, elle me fait craquer. Imaginer une femme aussi belle dans ses bras est juste un véritable bonheur. Dans la voiture, et sur la route de l'hôtel, ce fût sans cesse des attouchements légers entre nous deux, faisant monter le plaisir petit à petit, se redécouvrant sans cesse sous la paume de l'autre. Et une fois à l'hôtel, sans ménagement, je l'amenais à ma taille pour l'embrasser éperduemment, sachant que la suite allait lui plaire autant qu'à moi.

 _Laisse moi t'enlever tout ça..._

Pas une seule seconde de perdue lorsque nos tenues de ring tombaient à terre, dévoilant nos deux corps musclés et tonifiés l'un à l'autre.

 _Ce que t'es belle, merde..._

 _Sammy..._

Ses yeux me vendaient du rêve en barre. Et à la façon qu'elle avait de regarder mon corps, je savais ce qu'elle attendait. Main dans la sienne pour filer sous la douche chaude, porte verrouillée, à peine la porte de la douche fermée qu'elle s'empressait de glisser ses mains sur moi, dévorant ma nuque de baisers langoureux, me faisant gémir comme elle seule saurait le faire à présent. Patricia prenait plaisir à explorer les moindres recoins de mon corps, jouant sensuellement avec ma poitrine qu'elle suçotait sans ménagement, y laissant quelques marques rouges qui me faisait sourire d'envie. Son sourire, tandis qu'elle se baissant tout en embrassant mon ventre, déjà tremblant de la douceur de ses mains sur ma peau, me parlait dans une langue que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Celle de la luxure. Et quand sa langue effleurait déjà ma plus intime façade, un gémissement sonore s'échappait de mes lèvres. Les deux mains dans ses cheveux trempés, je la laissais suivre les mouvements qu'elle désirait, ses yeux voulant assister à mes expressions de plaisir.

 _Bébé, c'est moi..._

Mon homme est déjà rentré. Et Patricia semble décidée à ce que je me fasse entendre.

 _Tu es sous la douche? J'arrive, ma puce, j'arrive..._

Les assauts de sa langue me faisait trembler d'envie, mais tant qu'il ne touchait pas la porte, elle ne faisait rien qui ne pouvait me trahir. Je voyais la poignée bouger, et entendais un Randall qui commençait à s'énerver.

 _Depuis quand tu fermes la porte de la salle de bains, Sam? Ouvre !_

Yeux dans les yeux avec ma petite amie, mon petit ami s'énervait de plus en plus derrière la porte.

 _Sam ! Ouvre, merde ! Moi aussi, j'ai eue une dure soirée ! T'es pas toute seule, putain !_

Les tremblements de la porte me faisait avoir le palpitant. Mais quand Patricia faisait entrer ses lèvres en action, ce fût presque un hurlement qui s'échappait de mes lèvres.

 _Chérie?_

Je ne disais rien, laissant juste échapper des gémissements de plus en plus conséquents.

 _Oh, je vois, tu... Bébé?_

Ma raison voulait qu'il ouvre la porte, mais mon cœur faisait que mes mains empoignaient les cheveux de Patricia d'une force décuplée.

 _Bébé, c'est pas... Merde..._

Un bruit de poing tapant sur la porte en teck... C'est que mon homme s'affole vite.

 _Sam, ouvre, s'il te plaît..._

Je voulais lui ouvrir, mais Patricia m'en empêchait, en accélérant le rythme, ce qui me faisait presque hurler, la supplier de continuer, tout en mettant une jambe sur son épaule.

 _Oh, bébé, j'aime pas quand c'est pas moi qui te fait crier comme ça... Putain, ça m'excite..._

Décidée à rester, mon corps était parcouru de tremblements tellement les sensations m'envahissaient à la vitesse de la lumière.

 _Continue... Encore ! Encore..._

 _Bébé... tu m'excites... ouvre, s'il te plaît..._

Le seul son de sa voix m'indiquait son excitation.

 _OUVRE, SAM ! Putain, ouvre... Je t'en supplie..._

Mais moi, pendant ce temps, ma copine en train de me faire le meilleur cunni de ma vie, je me retrouve en train de trembler comme une feuille, criant comme une folle sous la douche qui nous recouvre elle et moi.

 _Saaaaaaam... Putain, bébé, ouvre..._

Je l'entendais taper contre la porte. Mon pauvre amour devait se sentir bien douloureux sans personne pour le soulager.

 _Sam, ouvre, putain ! Je bande comme un putain de taureau... Bébé, ouvre, je suis excité à mort... Putain, ouvre-moi, bordel de merde..._

Feignant de chouiner comme un enfant, ce fût en entendant un léger bruit que je savais qu'il s'était adossé à la porte. En regardant Patricia, je lui demandais :

 _Laisse-moi lui ouvrir, s'il te plaît..._

 _Tu devras avoir ton orgasme, d'abord. Qu'il sache que moi aussi, je peux t'en donner._

Et ce fût au même moment qu'elle augmentait considérablement le rythme, m'enfonçant trois doigts au plus profond possible, faisant en sorte de me faire littéralement hurler, ce que je faisais. Randall, derrière la porte, semblait déjà au paradis de m'entendre aussi fort.

 _Oh bébé, dès que tu vas ouvrir cette putain de porte, tu vas prendre cher... Encore plus cher que ce que tu imagines... SAM, OUVRE, MAINTENANT !_

Et dans un cri des plus emblématiques, ce fût presque aussitôt que ma petite amie me fit goûter mon propre goût, me laissant tremblante sous l'eau chaude, son sourire gravé sur son parfait visage.

 _Tu es tout simplement magnifique en plein orgasme, bébé._

 _Grâce à toi._

 _Je me ferais un plaisir de t'en donner d'autre, mais y'a un gros bébé qui attend._

Aussitôt séchée, et rhabillée, elle ouvrait la porte sans daigner adresser un seul regard à mon homme, me donnant un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire. Et aussitôt Randall dans la salle de bains, il se déshabillait pour rentrer aussi sec dans la douche, me collant à lui pour m'embrasser goûlument.

 _J'ai envie de toi, maintenant._

 _Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'assouvir cette envie, bébé?_

 _Juste le fait que je risque de te faire mal. Vu comment j'ai mal._

 _Oh? Tu veux que je m'en occupe?_

 _Si ça ne te dérange pas... Mais je risque de partir au quart de tour._

Aussitôt descendue vers sa virilité gonflée et douloureusement tendue, ce fût à peine dans ma bouche, qu'il lâchait un cri de bonheur incontrôlé.

 _Oh putain de merde ! Oh, encore, bébé, encore..._

Décidée à le soulager un peu, en quelques secondes, je me retrouvais plaquée contre la paroi de la douche, dos à mon homme, et le bassin en arrière. Sans aucune douceur, il me pénétrait, démarrant déjà sur un rythme animal, la tête vers l'arrière, étant donné que mes cheveux étaient dans une de ses mains. Je le sentais taper contre moi, touchant un point plus que sensible à chaque coup de reins.

 _Nom de dieu, c'est trop bon !_

Gémissements entremêlés de claquements de bassins, j'hurlais, il hurlait, et quand son souffle s'accélérait, il se retirait de moi pour me faire m'accroupir devant lui, me laissant lui prodiguer les derniers soins pour qu'il puisse lâcher un orgasme surpuissant, se déversant sur mon visage, sourire heureux gravé dans ses lèvres. Aussitôt lavée par l'eau de la douche, ce fût une évidence qu'il me donne un orgasme tout aussi conséquent. Quelques minutes après son orgasme, et déjà prêt à repartir en piste, ce fût en me soulevant à sa taille qu'il me pénétrait une seconde fois, cette fois-ci plus doucement, mais tout en prenant déjà un rythme effrenné.

 _Oh bébé, ce que t'es bonne, bordel..._

Sourire gravé sur mon visage, et la respiration s'accélérant de plus en plus... Mon bassin cambré me donnait le deuxième orgasme surpuissant de ma soirée.

 _Me refais jamais un coup comme ça._

 _Pourquoi? Tu as peur que je prenne plus de plaisir avec Trish?_

 _Sammy..._

 _Je plaisante. Mais elle est géniale question sexe, c'est un foutu fait._

 _Ok, je boude !_

 _Bébé !_


End file.
